


I'll Make You Shiver

by HelldiverOfLykos



Series: Be Your Everything [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Frozen!AU, Ice King!Harry, Ice Powers, Inspired by Frozen (2013), M/M, Magic, Merlin is an actual magician, Mutual Pining, No songs, Percival and Harry are brothers, Roxy and Valentime are engaged, Slow Build, but it doesn't last, especially Let It Go, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelldiverOfLykos/pseuds/HelldiverOfLykos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is the Ice King of a tiny kingdom called Arendelle. He may seem calm and collected, but he has a big secret to keep. He is cursed with the ability to control and manipulate ice and snow. After he almost kills his brother with his powers, he locks himself away so as to protect everyone around him.</p><p>But when he falls in love with a young boy (quite by accident), things change dramatically.</p><p>Or, the Frozen!AU fic nobody asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do The Magic!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's your friendly Helldiver again!
> 
> So, I had this idea for a Frozen!AU. It quickly snowballed (pun unintended) into a fic of around 10+ chapters. There will be (mostly) angst, lots of pining, lots of running around, and, of course, _magic._
> 
> Hope you guys like this one! After seeing the massive response to my previous fic, I'm much more confident with my writing. As always, comments and kudos are welcome as well as constructive criticism.
> 
> Now, LET THE GAMES BEGIN!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. We will be covering quite a long period of time, so just keep that in mind. Harry is 9 and Percival is 5 in this chapter. Merlin is an ancient magician, so let's just assume he's centuries old.

"Harry!"

 _"Harry!"_ the small, squeaky voice hissed.

Harry groaned and rolled over in bed, pulling the covers over his head.

"Go away, Percy," he mumbled, voice thick with sleep. "Go back to sleep."

"I can't," Percival whined, crawling on Harry's bed. "The sky 's awake, so I'm awake, too!"

Harry opened an eye a crack and noticed the glow of the Aurora Borealis outside his window. Swirls of luminous green snaked across the sky, fading into purple and bright blue as the ribbons of light painted the night sky.

"I want to sleep, Percy. Just go back to bed."

"But I want to _play!_ Pleasepleasepleeease, Harry!"

"NO!" Harry gave Percival a big shove and sent him rolling off the bed.

Percival pouted as he sat on the floor after landing on his bum. Then, an idea came to him. A small, sly smile spread across his face.

"Har, do you wanna build a snowman?"

***

 _How the hell was Percy so persuasive?_ Harry thought as he let himself get dragged down the hall to the big ballroom. Percy threw the doors open and practically danced inside, his grip on Harry's hand never loosening.

"Do the magic, do the magic!" Percy squealed, clapping his hands excitedly and bouncing from one foot to the other.

Harry couldn't help but smile with a slight roll of his eyes as he felt the familiar coolness of the ice magic zip down his nerves, toward his hands, and materializing in a growing ball of blue light between his hands. Percy's face lit up as he watched the ball grow larger and larger until Harry threw his hands up and released the ball. It burst into a thousand tiny sparks of blue-white light just before it it the ceiling and floated down, covering the entire room with snow.

Percy squealed again as the snowflakes drifted down around them. Harry just smiled and stamped his foot on the ground, sending out a shockwave of ice magic that glazed over the floor of the entire ballroom with a thin layer of ice. Percy's eyes widened impossibly further as he slid across the floor, a wide gin splitting his face open. Harry smiled back, skated effortlessly over, and offered his hand for his younger brother to take.

It wasn't long before they were kneeling in a massive snowdrift, patting a snowman into shape after having chased each other around their makeshift ice-skating rink, thrown snowballs at each other in an all-out battle, and made countless snow angels in the mounds of snow all over the room. Harry stepped between the snowman and Percy to hide what he was doing. Percy craned his neck around to try and catch a glimpse, but Harry sidestepped to block his view once again. When Harry steped away, there was a (slightly) misshapen snowman sitting in front of them, complete with a pebbly smile, stick arms, and a carrot nose.

Percy's face cracked wide open with a massive smile. Harry couldn't help but smile along with him. He continued to smile as Percy jumped off the snowdrift with a squeal of "catch me, Harry!"

Harry shot a bolt of magic at the spot where Percy was due to land, creating a small column of snow on which Percy landed on instead of the cold, hard ice. The game continued well for about 3 more jumps or so, but Percy kept going faster and faster.

"Percy, slow down!" Harry warned, darting forward, but it was too late. Percy's foot slipped, and he fell toward the ground with a scream. Harry was going to create another mound of snow to cushion his fall, but his foot slipped as well, and instead of hitting the floor, the bolt of ice hit Percy's head, and he fell sideways to the floor.

Harry's eyes widened in horror, and he scrambled to regain his footing. A small lock of Percival's hair turned a silvery white as he lay motionless on the ground. Harry ran to his brother's side and shook him.

"Percy? Percy, wake up!" Harry sobbed, shaking his brother harder. No response.

"MUM, DAD! COME QUICKLY!" He wailed, clutching Percy to his chest. He was cold, so very cold. So was the air in the room as the soft, fluffy snow turned to cold, hard ice. The snowman in the corner fell over as Harry's desperation spread throughout the room, transforming their winter playground into a cavern of ice.

Harry's parents burst through the door and dashed to where Harry was bent over the tiny figure of his brother in the middle of the room.

"Harry! What have you done?" His father cried as he crossed the space between them with a few long strides.

"It was an accident! We were just playing, but I didn't mean to hit his head!" Harry protested as his mother took Percy from his arms.

His father laid a hand on Percy's forehead, and Harry watched with wide eyes as his father's face morphed into a mask of horror and disbelief.

"He's so cold. We need to get help, now." He nodded to his wife, and she dashed out of the room with Percy. He beckoned for Harry to follow him, and the ran down to the stables together. Harry watched as his father saddled the horses.

"Where are we going?"

"There is a magician im the forest called Merlin. He'll know how to save your brother."

"Will Percy be ok?"

"I don't know, Harry. I don't know."

***

This was the spot, apparently. A small clearing in the forest marked out by a circle of large rocks.

"Hello? Merlin?" Harry's father called. "I am King Arthur of Arendelle. I need your help. Please."

Suddenly, there was a flash of bright light, and out of it stepped a tall man in a long robe.

"What do you wish to consult me on?" He asked.

"My son needs help." Harry's mother held out her unconscious boy.

A look of concern passed over Merlin's face as he examined Percy.

"He has been hit with ice magic. Thankfully, only his head was hit. That, I can fix." Merlin waved a hand over Percy, and the warmth returned to his body, but the white streak remained in his hair.

"If it had been his heart," Merlin continued,"I would not have been able to save him. Only true love can melt a frozen heart."

"Will he be ok?" Harry asked softly.

A crease appeared between Merlin's eyebrows. "Is he the one that did this?" He asked.

"Yes, why?"

Merlin bent down to address the boy. "Your abilities may be a gift, but they can also be a curse. Be careful with your power, my boy, lest your demons consume you whole. Your power is controlled by your emotions, so you must learn to control them instead of having them control you. If you hit anyone in their heart, I shall not be able to save them." And with those ominous words, the sorcerer vanished, leaving behind a very scared and confused little boy and his parents.


	2. Conceal, Don't Feel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Percival and Lee are in their late 20s.

Things had changed since that fateful night. Harry had isolated himself from anyone for as long as he could, and even then, when he finally allowed anyone to come near him, it was only his mother.

Harry had covered his room with a layer of frost. He hadn't meant to, of course. He just _couldn't_ control his power.

His mother gave him little lessons every day on how to get a grip on his emotions. She showed him how to keep his feelings under submission. After a few months, Harry had developed amazing self-control and an incerdible calmness that almost never faded.

He had found that direct contact with objects made the transmission of magic easier, so, one day, his mother gave him a pair of navy blue gloves.

"Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show," she had said. Harry clung to this words for dear life. They became his mantra when the feeling of desperation and helplessness got too strong.

Percy didn't make things any easier for Harry. He still loved his brother even after what he had done, and was alwas looking for ways to show it. Harry appreciated the little gestures, whether sweet little notes or a new book wedged uner his door.

But every time Harry caught a glimpse of the lock of silver hair that crossed Percival's forehead, he wpuld push his brother a little further away. He made it very clear to Percival that the distance between them was not Percy's fault. Percival, of course, had understood.

Eventually, Harry allowed himself a few visitors, but they were limited his parents and Percival. They had no physical contact with each other for fear that Harry would lose control.

Harry remained a very lonely person. He refused to let anyone else near himself. He wouldn't let himself be a danger to anyone but himself. He didn't care if his demons consumed him. He wouldn't let himself hurt anyone the way he hurt Percy.

But he still made friends with Lee, the guard his parents had stationed outside his door. They talked either through the door, or via notes written on a piece of paper and passed under the door. Their friendship flourished through the years, but it wasn't to last.

Harry had left the castle grounds on a very rare occasion to send his parents off on a long sea journey to England. He and Lee had been passing through the forest when three men dropped from.the trees, one wielding a sword, another a knife, and the other a bow and arrow.

Lee had pushed Harry out of the way as the archer fired his arrow. The arrow missed Harry. It got Lee instead.

Harry watched with a mix of horror.and disbelief as Lee's lifeless body dropped to the ground. A chill spread throughout the entire forest. Tendrils of frost snaked through the grass, and Harry's sky-blue eyes exploded with bright light. He let fly three bolts of magic, one for each attacker.

He didn't miss.

***

"I've very, very sorry, Mrs. Unwin."

"I don't want your apology!" Came the tearful reply. "Why did this have to happen?"

Harry had no reply to this. He had suppressed strong emotions like fear and sadness for so long, he had almost forgotten how to feel them.

Harry pulled a tranlucent crystal from his pocket. "Mrs. Unwin, should you ever need any help with anything, jist rub the crystal twice and whisper my name to it."

"I don't want your help! I just want my husband back!" She choked out as she burst into fresh tears.

Harry watched sadly as he stood to leave. As he walked toward the door, he noticed a young boy watching him in a corner of the room.

_Lee's son._

The boy had blonde hair and a pair of pretty green eyes. Harry walked over to him and crouched next to him.

"What's your name?"

"Eggsy, sir."

"Well, Eggsy, could you help take care of something for your mother?"

Eggsy looked up with liquid emerald eyes and nodded silently.

Harry pressed the crystal into his hand and stood to leave. He had done enough there.

***

Things should have gotten better after that point. They only got worse.

Harry recieved news the next day that his parents' ship had been caught in a terrible storm. The ship had capsized. There were no survivors.

Harry had been absent for the funeral. His control over his emotions had slipped. The loss was just too much. His entire room was covered with a layer of cold, hard ice.

He barely noticed when Percival slipped a tear-stained note under the door. He was too busy trying to keep himself from spiralling out of control.

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show. Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show. Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show._


	3. Now They Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Percival are in their late 40s. Roxy and Eggsy are in their early 20s.
> 
>  
> 
> If you're wondering why this chapter is different from the last time you saw it, I took the last one down and rewrote it because some parts were just total shit. No more sleepy writing for me!

"Good morning, Uncle Harry."

"Good morning, Roxanne," Harry smiled and took his place at the head of the table. The blonde girl at the other end of the table smiled back, straightened her dress, and continued with her breakfast.

"How are you feeling today?"

Harry sighed. "Roxanne, I'm not sure. No, don't pretend to look suprised. You want to ask me if you can have your birthday party in the palace."

Roxy blushed and directed her gaze to her plate.

Harry smiled sadly. "My dear, you know why I-"

"Have to isolate yourself," Roxy finished. "Yes, I know. But I turn 24 next week! Please, Uncle Harry?"

Harry's brow furrowed in thought. He wanted to grant his niece her request. Really, he did! But he was still a danger to everyone around him even with a more or less firm control on his powers. He was stuck. If he let Roxy have her wish, he wouldn't be able to attend, but he would be expected to anyway. He was the _king._

He had taken over the throne as was expected of him when he was of age. The coronation had gone smoothly, despite Harry's nervousness. He had been ruling for about... 25 years now. And nobody knew that their king had the ability to control ice and snow, that he had power over the northern winds, that he could destroy all of them if he felt like it (literally.)

"I'll think about it," he finally replied. "But I can't promise you anything."

"Thank you, Uncle Harry!" Roxy smiled, and went over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Now, off with you! You have a hunting trip later, don't you?"

"Oh, shit! I forgot! And I haven't even changed my dress!" Roxy cried as she dashed out of the dining room.

"Language!" Harry called back. He smiled fondly as he-

Wait. His pendant was glowing. It was a shard of crystal not unlike the one he had given thay boy Eggsy so many years back, only now, it shone with a bright light.

Harry picked it up from where it hung on a cord around his neck and saw an image of a boy running through the back alleys of Arendelle.

This time, it was Harry's turn to dash from the dining room in a rather undignified manner.

***

_Fuuuuuuuck fuckfuckfuck._

Eggsy sped through the marketplace, dodging carts and shoppers as he fled from the gang chasing him. He had tried to pickpocket a member of his mum's boyfriend's gang as a joke. Unfortunately, he hadn't taken it well, which was how Eggsy ended up getting chased by 5 of Dean's goons out for blood.

He vaulted over a pile of crates and continued his mad dash across Arendelle. People yelled and cursed as he pushed past them, but he didn't care. He had to get away or he was dead. Literally.

And that was when he remembered the stone hanging around his neck. He grabbed it, rubbed the surface twice, and hissed "Harry" at it just like his mum had told him to if he was ever in need of help. And boy, did he need help right now.

He turned a tight corner and ran into a tiny alley as he watched the crystal glow with a white light and flicker out.

"You taking the fucking piss?" he yelled, swerving to avoid a slippery patch of ground. "That's it?"

He was definitely fucked.

But as Eggsy turned a tight corner, he ran right into a tall figure in a long, hooded cloak.

"Move out of the way," the man growled.

"What's your problem, mate?" Eggsy retorted.

"I'm trying to help you. Now, if you want to live, I suggest you let me deal with this mess."

Eggsy, for once, was dumbstruck, and slipped around the man into the alley and watched as Dean's goons skidded to a stop in front of the stranger.

"Get the fuck out the way, mister. Don't want you getting hurt," one of them hissed.

The man just lifted the hood off his head.

"I would very much appreciate it if you would leave that young man alone from now on."

"Y-y-yes, sir," Dean's boys stammered in unsion as they backed away and scuttled off like frightened rabbits.

Eggsy's eyes widened as the man turned around to face him. Silver-white hair, ice-blue eyes, there was no mistaking who this was. King Harry just saved his sorry arse.

"Sir," Eggsy gasped as he bowed low before the King of Arendelle.

Harry placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "No need for formalities, Eggsy. I'm here incognito, though I may have 'blown my cover.'"

"You gave me that stone, didn't you?"

Harry nodded. "These crystals have a magical connection. They can be used to communicate between the two owners of the crystals, and, with the right spell, you can even see what the owner of the other stone is doing. That's how I knew you were in trouble."

"Fuck."

"Language, Eggsy," Harry scolded gently as he shot Eggsy a stern look.

"Sorry, sir. How's Roxy?"

"How do you know my niece?"

"We were hunting when we almost killed each other. We've been mates ever since."

Harry smiled. So this was the "fucking idiot" he had heard so much about. Roxy had related tales over breakfast of how she and her hunting partner had bagged marvellous kills or gotten into scrapes that they had barely managed to escape from.

"Roxy's told me quite a bit about you."

Eggsy blushed a bit. "She's always telling people about the times I get us into trouble."

Harry chuckled. "There's nothing wrong with making mistakes, Eggsy."

"I guess so. I have to go and meet her soon. And could you please let her have that birthday party she keeps talking about? She's driving me nuts!" Eggsy exclaimed, a crooked smile spreading across his face.

That smile. Oh, that smile. It made Harry's insides melt into a gooey mess. He just looked _so_ sweet-

_Focus._

"Tell her not to invite too many people," Harry smiled, almost regretting saying the words as soon as they left his lips.

Eggsy gave him a cheeky wink as he turned to go. "I'll see you, then."

Harry was the one who was fucked now.

***

Harry fiddled nervously with his gloves as he walked up to the ballroom doors.

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show. Deep breaths. You can keep control of yourself._

The doors were thrown open, and the room came to a standstill. One by one, the entire room bowed in respect to the King of Arendelle. Harry nodded his head slightly, and the room erupted in lively chatter once more.

A slim figure stepped out of the crowd and approached Harry.

_Eggsy._

He had thought about the boy so many times during the week before. Too many times. But he didn't really care. Eggsy made him smile in a way he rarely did. With genuine happiness.

Eggsy stuck his hand out for Harry to shake. "So we meet again, sir."

Harry kept his hands by his sides. "It's a pleasure to see you again, my dear boy," he smiled.

Eggsy blushed and took back his hand. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Roxy's arrival.

"Uncle Harry, Eggsy, I want you to meet Richmond Valentine. I got engaged to him last month, remember?"

Eggsy shook his hand politely, but when Valentine offered his hand to Harry, Harry just smiled and nodded at him. Roxy smiled nervously and dragged Valentine off to dance.

"Why don't you shake people's hands?" Eggsy asked cautiously.

"I-I can't. There's something wrong with me," Harry replied nervously. His control was slipping. He could feel the air around them growing colder.

"You won't hurt people by touching them, Harry.," Eggsy chuckled, reaching for Harry's hand. "I'll show you-"

Harry tore his hand away from Eggsy's, leaving his glove behind. Spikes of ice erupted from the floor around Harry in a circle. Eggsy stumbled backwards in shock, still holding Harry's glove, as the entire room fell silent. All eyes were on Harry and his barrier of ice.

Somebody cried "Sorcery!" from the back of the hall, and a layer of frost appeared on the walls of the room.

Harry ran. He jumped over the spikes and dashed out the door and into the night. A trail of ice followed him as he fled through the center of the town, freezing a fountain into a menacing sculpture as he dashed past. When he reached the harbor, he stuck a foot out carefully and touched the water's surface. A layer of hard ice formed under it.

Taking a deep breath, he ran across the bay on the ice that appeared beneath his feet, leaving a trail of winter behind him as he fled for the mountains.


	4. Let It Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOW, THE REAL FUN STARTS.

Harry ran up the snowy mountainside. The wind whipped around him, turbulent like the storm in his head. He ran and ran and ran until he finally tripped and fell headfirst into the snow. He sat up and brushed the cold powder off his arms.

_They saw. They know. They all know now._

Harry took a few deep breaths to try and calm himself, but when he thought about the silence in the room and the look on Eggsy's face, he lost control again. The air temperature got impossibly lower, and the wind threatened to pull him off the mountainside.

He buried his face in his hands. He had tried. He really had. But the stress had been too much. He had almost _killed_ Eggsy. The knife of guilt embedded in his chest twisted in a bit further. _He almost killed Eggsy._

***

Eggsy tried to follow Harry as he fled into the night, but stopped as he dashed across the bay on a sheet of ice. Eggsy sighed and fingered the glove in his hand. This was all his fault. He had pushed Harry to hold the ball for Roxy. He had pushed Harry too far.

Eggsy shivered as he watched snowflakes drift down from the clouds.

_Fuck._

This was not good. Not good at all.

Dark grey clouds covered the sky, snow was starting to fall, and the whole of Arendelle was covered with frost and snow. Harry had thrust them into winter _in the middle of summer._ Nobody was prepared for the cold weather. Crops would have died by now because of the low tenperatures.

And it was all Eggsy's fault.

He returned to the castle and the party which had dissolved into chaos. The ring of ice spikes was still embedded in the floor, a few people had fainted, and the room was in general disarry. Normally cool and collected officials and nobles were wild wih panic. Roxy and Percival seemd to be taking this better than the other guests. But then again, Eggsy thought, they know him better than anyone else.

Roxy rushed to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Are you ok? Where did Uncle Harry go? What happened?" she fired off nervously.

"I'm fine, His Majesty ran across the bay on a layer of solid ice, and I think I upset him in some way. I grabbed his hand, but he tore it away from my grip."

Roxy rubbed her temples. "Eggsy, you can't touch him."

"How was I supposed to know?" Eggsy snapped back. "How was I supposed to know he could do that? How was I supposed to know not to touch him because he can freeze people if he wanted to?"

"I know you're upset. Yes, maybe I should have told you, but it wasn't my secret to keep. You have to understand that, Eggsy," Roxy pleaded.

Eggsy nodded silently. "Rox, we have to find him. He's plunged the whole kingdom into a premature winter. We have to find him, bring him back, and restore the weather."

"I'll go and organize an expedition. You iust get your gear and supplies packed. I'll meet you in the stables later," Roxy said as she dashed out of the ballroom.

Eggsy chewed at his lip. Where was Harry? What was he doing? How was he feeling?

"Eggsy?"

"Valentine! I'm sorry, I was thinking about something."

"I should go with you and Roxanne."

"What?"

"People out there need this winter weather to end. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make sure they're safe."

Eggsy frowned. "I'm sorry, but I don't exactly trust you. I mean, I've only known you for all of ten minutes!"

"I want to help. I _can_ help. Let me, Eggsy."

"Fine. But I'll be keeping an eye on you. Any funny stunts and I put an arrow in your throat," Eggsy growled. As Valentine left to find Roxy, Eggsy continued to drown in his thoughts.

_Where are you, Harry?_

***

Harry picked himself up from the ground.

_Control. Control yourself._

Harry calmed himself with a deep breath, but nothing happened. The blizzard showed no signs of abating. Harry sighed. This was proving to be too much for him to handle. _But maybe it was what he needed to accept._

Since his powers were controlled hy his emotions, they reflected his emotional state. When he was afraid, it showed. It came out in the form of ice, hard and cold. Maybe he didn't need to run from his power. Maybe he just needed to embrace it.

Harry closed his eyes. He could feel the essence of the ice crystals whirling around him. He opened his fist, and out flew a burst of magic. Harry could feel the snowflakes he made join the blizzard howling around him. He swept his hands out to the sides. The ice crystals dropped to the ground.

_I did it!_

Harry smiled. He sent out another burst of ice magic and watched it swirl down the side of the mountain. His confidence grew, and he ran to the edge of a deep ravine he had passed earlier. He thrust out both his hands, ice crystals swirling into a staircase of snow on his command. He gingerly stepped on the very fist step, and his heart soared as the snow hardened into ice under his foot. He unclipped his cloak and dashed up the staircase, transforming it into ice as he ran.

At the top of the staircase he created, he found a large, open space. And he knew exactly what he wanted to do to it. Harry ran into the middle of the clearing and stamped his foot on the ground. The ground around him turned into a large patch of ice. Harry willed the ice to dig deep into the stone, and form a firn foundation. He closed his eyes again and felt the ice curl around the perimeter of the patch of icy floor.

Walls formed at Harry's very thought, the magic swirling and protecting him. Finally, he willed a chandelier to appear from the stepled roof.

And for the finishing touch, Harry covered his suit in a layer of blue and white ice crystals. He let a cloak made of ice aryctals flow put behind him.

_No more playing nice. This is the real me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry's outfit was inspired by [this](http://www.google.com.sg/imgres?imgurl=http://img04.deviantart.net/fca1/i/2014/082/9/e/genderbend_elsa_by_juliajm15-d7bdm97.jpg&imgrefurl=http://juliajm15.deviantart.com/art/Frozen-Genderbend-Movie-Poster-450325733&h=1766&w=1024&tbnid=gFxwrD6Lfh6xZM:&docid=8hvY5Xad2fWElM&ei=IW1LVt2QJYHbuQSXiIGABw&tbm=isch&ved=0CCEQMygHMAdqFQoTCJ2l2M-GmMkCFYFtjgodF0QAcA), and [this ](https://www.google.com.sg/search?q=juliajm15+frozen+genderbend&source=android-browser&prmd=ivn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0CAcQ_AUoAWoVChMI_IaO7IWYyQIVTh6OCh3cvgvh#imgrc=Y__BZyvzTErEIM%3A)lovely art by juliajm15! THE ART DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE ARTIST (NOT ME).


	5. Uphill Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> AAAAAAAAHHHHH IT'S BEEN WAY TOO LONG SINCE I UPDATED AND I'M SO SORRY ABOUT MAKING YOU GUYS WAIT....
> 
> I had some major writer's block with this chapter and I was really really stuck and I haven't had the motivation to finish it until now T_T
> 
> It's kinda short and very, very late, but hey, at least it's here!
> 
> Please note: **TW for some gore and killing. Don't worry, no people die, but some big bad animals do, so if you're really against that, please don't read this.**
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

Eggsy was so fucking cold. Even with layers of warm winter clothing, he could feel the cold air slowly freezing his balls off. The magical winter Harry had triggered seemed more intense than any weather he had ever encountered.

"Why's Harry like this, Rox?" Eggsy asked softly as his horse trotted closer to his friend and hunting partner.

"He was born like this, Eggsy. Nobody knows why or how, but he was born with the ability to control ice and snow."

"Why's he so afraid of people?"

"He had an incident with my dad when they were kids. He almost killed him, so he locked himself away. After some time, he came back out, but he continued to keep his distance." Roxy sighed softly. "Sometimes, I wish he could just let his feelings show instead of trying to hide them all the time. He seems almost robotic because of that at times."

Eggsy gave a sympathetic smile and patted Roxy's shoulder.

"He'll open up eventually, I guess. Just give him time."

Roxy smiled wanly in return.

"Thanks, Eggsy."

***

It wasn't long before they cleared the treeline and exited the forest that encircled the foot of the mountain. A bright flash of light greeted them, and they squinted to get a better look. 

Perched on the side of the mountain was a huge castle, made entirely out of ice. The sunlight glinted off the faceted walls, reflecting light an all directions while the castle itself glowed orange and gold together with the sunset.

It was one of the most beautiful things Eggsy had ever seen.

"Fuck me..." he gasped, his fingers reaching for the crystal around his neck. "Did Harry make that?"

Roxy nodded mutely, her mouth hanging open as she gaped at the castle.

"I had no idea he could do that."

"Me, neither, Eggsy. The most I've seen him do is make ice cubes."

Roxy chuckled at the skeptical look Eggsy gave her.

"Well, we still have to be careful. Don't forget what he did at the party. He could kill all of us with his abilities," Valentine commented solemnly.

"We'll be safe, Rich. I'm his niece."

"And he's the king of an entire kingdom who has the ability to freeze all of us with a single look. We have to be careful."

Eggsy rolled his eyes.

"Right, before you two start bickering, let's just set up camp here. I'm not going to be able to get anything done with you lot squabbling away."

Roxy sighed as she followed Eggsy to unpack their tents and epuipment.

***

Eggsy's eyes glittered gold and green in the light of the campfire as he sat watch over the sleeping forms of Roxy and Valentine.

Things had been crazy today. No, scratch that. Crazy was an understatement. He had almost been attacked by a King (a very fit king, his mind whispered) who could control and create ice and snow. He has then followed that king up the side of a mountain with his best friend and her fiance and discovered a castle made entirely out of ice on that mountainside, created by said king.

Eggsy sighed. At least things couldn't get any worse.

**_Grrrrrr..._ **

_Shit._

Eggsy nudged Roxy and Valentine awake.

"Wha-"

"Shush, Rox!" Eggsy hissed. "Wolves!"

Roxy's bow was drawn in an instant, her eyss sweeping the forest for signs of the predator that meant to make them its prey.

Valentine drew his sword, settling into a fencing stance.

Eggsy gripped his bow tightly, ready to let fly his arrow at the first sign of movement.

A pair of luminous eyes appeared in the inky blackness of the forest behind them.

And another.

And another.

And another.

"It's not just one, Eggsy," Roxy gulped. "It's a whole pack."

Suddenly, a dark streak shot out, heading right towards Eggsy.

Eggsy shot it right between the eyes, and the wolf's body scraped through the snow and stopped right at his feet, blood staining the snow ruby red.

That served as a signal for the rest of the pack to attack.

Roxy picked off the wolves one by one, but as they got too close to the campsite, she abandoned her bow and arrows in favor of her sword. 

She and Valentine danced a deadly waltz, slicing and stabbing as they went. A trail of blood and gore followed in their wake.

Eggsy had grabbed a large log from the fire and was fending off a particularly large wolf. It leapt at him, snarling and snapping, but the burning wedge of wood in Eggsy's hand kept it at bay. One snap of its jaws came a bit too close to Eggsy's hand for comfort, and he dropped the log.

The wolf was slowly advancing, a low growl emanating from its throat. 

Eggsy closed his eyes and prayed that it would be quick amd painless.

Steel met with flesh. Sharpness sliced through bone. Eggsy opened his eyes to see Valentine bent over the now-dead wolf, panting heavily.

"Well, fuck me," Eggsy gasped.

"I'll pass. I _am_ engaged to Roxanne, after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this! I'll try to get the next one up ASAP!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm **willasherlyscottholmes** on tumblr if you'd like to send death threats or hugs my way. I take both equally well, if you're wondering. And I'd love the occasional "fuck you". Just so that I know my angst is killing people the way it was meant to.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
